Leaving the Motel
by Celestial-Dragon
Summary: [OneShot] [1x2] Heero and Duo have a secret rendezvous at a local hotel. Based off the poem of the same name by W.D. Snodgrass


**Title:** Leaving the Motel (1/1)  
**Author:** Ashurii (jisatsuganbu on )  
**Rating:** PG-ish?  
**Series:** Gundam Wing  
**Pairings:** 1x2  
**Disclaimer:** As everyone knows, I do not own the Gundam Boys, nor do I own the poem "Leaving the Motel" by W. D. Snodgrass. "All rights are reserved, Callahan." "Oh, yeah? But what about the rights of that little girl?" --gigglesnort-- Brownie Points to those who know what movie that's from.  
  


######  
  
The French doors before me that led onto the patio were flung open, and as I sat I listened to the wind rustle the trees and the children laughing as they played at the pool below. They were children of bureaucrats, or at the very least businessman, and their parents could afford dragging their offspring behind them as they jetted off to their next destination. You could always tell the children were content: give the young things a pool and they were happy.  
  
I sighed at the melancholy feelings the thought of childhood stirred within me, and brushed a hand through my long chestnut-brown hair. There really was no point in me just sitting here; we had to get this room cleaned up and be heading back to work.  
  
Walking back into the room and lazily pushing the french doors closed behind me, I made my way over to the beds. The worst thing about staying in a hotel is the beds - I've never slept in a comfortable hotel bed. They just don't exist! Absently, I registered the sounds of my lover washing up in the bathroom. Pulling back the comforter, I noticed the towels and random articles of clothing that had littered the floor only a half an hour ago had been cleared away to be picked up by the maid services. I smirked sadly at the thought - I can't help it if I'm messy in bed!  
  
The other bed was untouched, as agreed upon between us and the hotel staff - in return we got a cheaper rate on our room. Heero figured if we'd only be in it for the morning, or rather for our break, we shouldn't have to pay a full day's rate. The man's so thrifty. Sometimes I wonder just where it was he learned how to manage his money - I'll need to get him to teach me sometime.  
  
I check over our things laid out on the bureau - the scant amount of small personal items we were able to bring but wouldn't be a hassle: keys, matches, my brush ... Even if we were feeling malicious and wanted to take the complimentary ashtray, soaps, lotions, even the towels we just wouldn't have the room. It's not like we have bags, or anything. Anyway, even if we did, someone would eventually find them and figure it out. Figure us out. Find out where we go on our breaks, why we always come back just a few minutes late and leave a few minutes early, why we shoot each other longing looks across the floor where we both work. We just can't risk it ... we can't risk losing our jobs, losing our homes, losing our lives.  
  
I checked items off the mental list as I went about the room, straightening chairs, fluffing pillows, righting the items we'd knocked over in our haste to love one another. The only evidence anyone will have of us being here will be Heero's license number, but I'm not worried about that. The staff won't have any need to trace it - we've paid in full already.  
  
Heero walked out of the bathroom just then. I smiled softly at him and he smiled back, coming behind me to brush my hair away from my neck and leave a soft kiss in its place. My eyes fluttered closed as a brief feeling of contentment overcame me, but it was gone just as quickly as it had come when I felt my hair-tie being pressed into my open palm. My lover had retreated to the nightstand where he pulled on his watch and absently ran his fingers through his unruly locks. I sighed and turned back to the bureau, quickly braiding and tying my hair.  
  
A fleck of purple caught the corner of my eye, and as I finished tying I looked down and noticed the large vase of lilacs sitting on the bureau. I smiled, thinking back to two hours before when Heero and I had walked down here from the parking lot where we had stowed our car. It was a beautiful day, and neither of us were against getting a little fresh air - being locked up in a windowless software-design company for eight hours straight can be just a little intimidating.  
  
The flowers had caught my eye and I pointed them out to Heero. He looked a little skeptical, as if to say, "Why do we need those?" But he looked at me for a short moment and smiled one of his little half smiles and asked me if I needed his help. Both of us gathered as many as we could carry while still holding on to each other's hands as we walked, and when we got to the hotel they supplied us with a vase. Nice people, this hotel staff. I'll have to remind Heero to tip them extra.  
  
I feel kind of sad that we can't take the flowers with us - they're so beautiful and smell so good - but they would be a definite sign of our feelings, or at the very least of our lollygagging. So, I've resigned myself to leave them here for the next wayward couple who strolls into this room to enjoy for however short their time together may be. I fished in my pocket until I found my bottle of aspirin, and dumped one into the water to help preserve the flowers for as long as possible.  
  
At that moment Heero tapped me on the shoulder, motioning with his head toward the door to signify it was time to leave. I nodded, a sadness clouding my eyes, but allowing Heero to clasp my hand tightly in his and pull me towards the door.  
  
I really hate all this sneaking around. I hate not being able to kiss, hold and be held by my lover in public like everyone else can. Why is our love so much different from everyone else's? But, I figure, as long as I still have these stolen moments with "my Hee-chan," I'll survive. I take one last look at the room and say my own silent goodbyes. Yes, it's possible we may be back here, maybe even sometime soon, but there's no doubt our rooms and circumstances would be different. Or even our names.  
  
The nameless ... what a lonely prospect. Sometimes I wonder if love is really so important as to force us to risk so much with all of this sneaking. But then Heero smiles at me, and I smile back as that familiar warm tingle floods through my body; and I know, someday, that everything will turn out in our favor.  
  
### Owari ### 


End file.
